An electric linear actuator of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,016 and comprises a main housing with a spindle drive accommodated therein, the spindle drive being coupled to a take-off element that is realized in a slide-like fashion. When the spindle-form input part of the spindle drive is set in rotation, the output part of the spindle drive carries out a linear motion that can be taken off on the take-off element. The rotation of the input part is realized with an electric motor that is arranged on the rear side of the main housing, and the driven part of which is connected in a torsionally rigid fashion to the input part of the spindle drive by means of a coupling.
The known linear actuator can be expediently assembled only by installing the electric motor together with the spindle drive that was previously mounted on it. This applies accordingly to removal in case of required repairs, since the coupling is not easily accessible in order to remove the transverse pins that ensure that the arrangement is held together axially.